A Orange Ninja Got A Wife on First Day
by Mumei Mu
Summary: When Naruto officially become a genin, he suddenly end up get a wife on the very first day because of an arranged marriage! This wife of his is a civilian and a high school girl, who kept declaring her love for him and trying to get in his pant every single day! 'Why does she keep doing these ecchi stuff' Naruto sweatdropped as his wife in towel tried to get in bathroom with him.


**I present you one of the latest story, A Orange Ninja Got A Wife on His First Day! A Naruto x Okusama ga Seitokaichou crossover fanfic!**

**Just one thing to get out of the way before we start the story…In this story, Naruto already know who's his parent and was told by Hiruzen to keep it secret.**

**Short chapter since it's a prologue**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Okusama ga Seitokaichou**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Naruto was very exciting at first when he jog back to his apartment, feeling little tired from the true genin exam today, and he can't wait to start his first mission tomorrow…Until it went from excitation to confusion as soon as he walk through his front door to face…

"I may be inexperienced but please do love me for all eternity." A cute busty brunette girl in a civilian schoolgirl uniform around his age kneel on floor with wedding veil as she beam at him with joy glint in her purple eyes, "My husband."

The blonde stare at her for two minutes before he dumbly open his mouth, "…Um, nani?!" He quickly checked the apartment number on his front door then look back at the girl confusingly and slightly alert, "Who are you?! How did you get in here?!"

"I allow her in." The confusing genin turn his head to see Hiruzen walk out of kitchen with a folder under his arm before he gesture to the smiling girl, "Naruto, meet your wife, Wakana Ui." There was a long pause until…

"…SAY WHAT, GRAMP?!" Naruto cried out loudly with widened eyes, "WHAT?! HOW?! WHEN?! WHY?!"

"You see, Naruto, her parents and your parents were good friends and they set up a marriage arrangement between you and Ui before you were born." Hiruzen explained while the genin kept stuttering in shock, "I don't know the detail but it seems that your father and her parents signed the marriage contract…" He presented the said marriage contract to the stuttering boy, "Which take effect the first moment you become a genin." The widened-eyed boy's mouth kept opening and closing like a gaping fish as the hokage calmly push the folder into his hands, "Here, your copies." The old man patted Naruto's head once before he walk toward the door, "Congrats on your marriage, Naruto. I'll leave you two be so you can get knowing each other. Bye." With that, he closed the door on his way out.

"…That's how it is, so guide me to my room." Ui stood up immediately with a large sack over her shoulders.

"…B-B-But there's only one bedroom…" The stuttering blonde slowly turned to the girl, slowly snapping out.

"Of course there's one bedroom because we're going to share it as husband and wife." Ui smiled cheerfully.

"WHOA, WHOA, BUT WE JUST MET!" Naruto cried out with waving hands, "AND WHY ARE YOU OKAY WITH THAT?!"

"Oh, I already know that I'm going to marry you from day one." The brunette chirped.

'…What the hell?!' The shocked blonde stared at her with limping arms, she know and he don't know?! Naruto slowly look over his shoulder at the front door as if he was waiting for gramps to barge back in and screaming 'payback's a bitch, who's the fucking prankster king now?!', but it don't happen. "S-S-So you're okay with that?!"

"Of course!" Ui nodded eagerly before she tilt her head at him cutely, "Is there a problem?"

"Ummmm, n-not really…" Naruto scratched his cheek unsurely, "I-I-It's just…Strange for me…I-I never heard anything about this…M-Marriage arrangement until now." He rubbed his neck awkwardly while pointing at the direction of his bedroom, "Um…T-The bedroom is this way. You can use my bed, I'll sleep on the couch…"

"Eh?" The brunette girl blinked at him, "But, Naruto-kun, aren't we supposed to share bed together? After all, we are now…" She put hands on her blushing cheeks with a beaming smile, "M-M-Married couple."

"B-B-But we don't know each other." The blonde pointed out, "It would feel so awkward if we sleep next to each other tonight…"

"Ah, we can change that over dinner." Ui skipped into the kitchen with a wide smile, "I was told that ramen is your favorite so I made us miso ramen for dinner. It should be ready by now."

"Ui, one day is not enough for us to share be…" Naruto suddenly pause with rapid blinks, "…Wait, did you say ramen…And you can make ramen?" He stood still for a minute before he quickly rush over to the kitchen, "Ui-chan, gimme some in large bowl we get!" 'Ramen is ramen, I won't accept this marriage easy since it's her first time making ramen and it must not better than Ichiraku's…'

Few minutes, he change his mind and accept the marriage right away because this ramen Ui made is amazing than Ichiraku's ramen! Although, he have make sure that they get knowing each other first before they share bed together and it took some efforts to make her let him sleeping on couch for now.

It is the beginning of Naruto's sudden newlywed life with a highschool girl, who is two years older than him…But what he don't know is that Ui will do anything to please him, both romantically and sexually.

* * *

**And that end the prologue of ONGWFD!**

**Naruto was planning to turn in after he passed the true genin, only to be blindsided by a sudden marriage contract on the very first day and a civilian who is fine with everything, despite his weak protesting.**

**How will things turn out with the people of Konoha? Will Naruto accept this sudden relationship with Ui Wakana? How will their life be like…And how will he deal with her erotic actions?! What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


End file.
